<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Fine! Really! by MetalMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048662">I'm Fine! Really!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress'>MetalMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Coughing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, God damn it Alastor, Grandma Abigail is here, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sickfic, Sneezing, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Talking To Dead People, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vomiting, Why you gotta be so damn stubborn, its okay, no smut!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was off with Alastor when you woke up this morning, but you weren't quite sure what. He was still bright and cheery... almost overtly so. You were concerned when he started clearing his throat a lot and when you expressed your concern to him, he just brushed it off and said he was fine...</p><p>And then he started to cough a lot, and all hell broke loose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Fine! Really!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi babies! ❤</p><p>No real warnings in this fanfic, other than our usual crude Alastor with an extra side of 'sassy' today!<br/>Idea came to me while searching through the interweb looking for Sir Pentious prompts... when I thought of one, for our dear ol' Deer Dad. Lmao. This fanfic has a lot of real fluffy cuteness along with inappropriate Alastor being a goofy dad who doesn't want to admit he's in the wrong, so if you're allergic to fluff, take some allergy meds and buckle up! :D</p><p>Alastor is also really, really sick, so beware of some gross descriptions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49628751993/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>(<em>Banner Created By Me.</em>)<br/>
(<em>All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know how you persist in being so stubborn-"</em><br/>
<em>"It's a superpower. I was bitten by a radioactive mule."</em><br/>
<strong>-Shannon Hale, The Actor and the Housewife</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You were lucky enough to be able to sleep in this morning. Levi had been semi-fussy the night before, but you and Alastor were <em>both </em>able to settle him down by singing 'Edelweiss' <em>together.</em> Strange; it's the only song that he'll relax to. Any other lullaby won't do at all for him-- the <em>only </em>one that would work is Edelweiss. Ironic, yes? Alastor joked that you were 'doomed for all eternity' to sing it for the rest of your days to him. Also to be noted, Levi settles down quickest when both you and his father sang it to him... his own pair of demonic sweet songbirds, softly singing sweet words of praise and comfort for him and him alone.</p><p>You were greatly appreciative of the opportunity to sleep in this morning, after last night.</p><p>Still, when you woke up late around 11:50, you knew something was up. Alastor, who normally doesn't sleep in unless he is <em>really tired, </em>is still in bed. Even stranger, he's snoring... and not that weird radio white-noise static snore that he usually does-- an <em>actual </em>snore, like his nose is clogged up. </p><p>It worries you, mildly.</p><p>"Strange..." You murmur sleepily while rubbing one very itchy eyeball with the palm of your hand. You swipe away any eye boogies, and lay down on your side so you can huddle close to your sleeping husband. Carefully, you caress his cheek to inspect his face closely.</p><p>He looks very pale, and feels very warm, especially around the forehead/temple area. He even subconsciously leans into your touch because your hand is so much colder than he is... poor thing. Is he sick?</p><p>"Oh, sweet heart..." You coo softly while frowning. </p><p>He murmurs softly in his sleep and begins shifting his head around slightly, as you start to stroke his cheek with your thumb. A pale, wobbly hand comes up and is placed on top of yours, as Alastor slowly begins to open his eyes. His tired, half-lidded eyes look at you, and he smiles brightly upon seeing your concerned face.</p><p>"Hi baby!" he says, sounding so cheerful despite sounding like a frog has replaced his vocal cords.</p><p>"Oh sweet heart, are you sick?"</p><p>"Me? Sick? Bah! No! I'm fine! I feel wonderful!" He says, forcing his eyes wide open.</p><p>You look at him with an unconvinced face and frown. "Oh really? Then why do you sound like one of those frogs that Bean eats all the time? And why do you sound all clogged up? Dear, you have <em>snot </em>dripping from your nose!"</p><p>He sniffs loudly, removing all evidence. "Where?"</p><p>"You just-!"</p><p>"What? There's no snot! See?" He tilts his head back to show you there is absolutely nothing dripping from his nose. "No snot!" He says before clearing his throat and sniffling again.</p><p>"That's because you-- <em>ee</em><em>ugh--</em> sucked it all back in, you idiot!"</p><p>"Heyyyy, that's not nice!"</p><p>"Then don't be an idiot, and I won't call you one. You're staying in bed, so I can take care of you."</p><p>"No, no I'm not! I have things I need to get done!" He says, hopping up and away from you out of bed to get dressed, because he knows if given the chance you <em>will </em>pin him to the bed and keep him there all day, which he does <em>not </em>want, because he is <em>not sick!</em></p><p>"I-! Ugh... Fine... You're going to get worse, I'm telling you!"</p><p>"I'm not sick! I'm fine! Really! I feel <em>wonderful! </em>Like I could take the entire <em>world!" </em>He says, sounding all nasally.</p><p>You snort. As if. He's wobbling around the room right now as he tries to get dressed! If you were to blow in his face hard enough, he'd fall over!</p><p>"I'm telling you. It's gonna hit and knock you on your ass, and then you're gonna be a mess. You're lucky that Death Demons don't get sick, so I'm able to take care of you and still give you kisses!"</p><p>"They don't?" He says before clearing his throat a couple times.</p><p>"Morgella's Guide To Death Demons, Chapter 452. Our connection with death keeps us from contracting fatal diseases, and the majority of illnesses with the exception of a few. Magic, bitch!!" You exclaim dramatically.</p><p>Alastor snorts, and turns his head to cough into his elbow. You cringe violently-- eewww that sounded nasty. Mucus-y too. Eeeeugh.</p><p>"Still not sick?" You say, sounding entirely unconvinced.</p><p>"No! I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Stop worrying about me!" He says, sounding slightly snappy.</p><p><em>Ooooh,</em> he's never gotten snappy with you. He's <em>definitely </em>sick.</p><p>You hold your hands up in surrender, and try to soothe him; "Alright, alright. I'm gonna go check on Levi, make sure he's doing ok."</p><p>"Ok... sorry. I'm gonna make some coffee. Do you want some?"</p><p>"Mmm, please."</p><p>You're just about to leave the room to go check on your son, when Alastor falls into a coughing fit. You grow concerned and move to help him, but he shakes his head with a strained smile on his face. He continues to cough as he waves his hand dismissively at you, because he knows if he doesn't then you'll start to panic. But his cough, it won't stop! His face turns red from lack of oxygen and he just keep coughing, and coughing, and coughing and then--</p><p>Then he gags.</p><p>He makes a dash for he bathroom, while your eyes widen in shock at the amount of speed he crosses the room with. The door slams shut behind him, and you can hear him emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Frowning, you sigh and shake your head as you begin to tie up your hair with the hair tie on your wrist. You told him he was sick! <em>You knew it!</em> You walk over to the door, and knock on it a couple times to warn him of your presence before letting yourself in. You see Alastor's trembling form clinging to the toilet bowl as he violently retches, his entire body shuddering from the amount of force behind it. You come up behind him and run your fingers through his hair, gathering it all up and holding his hair out of his face so he doesn't have to worry about catching some of the vomit on it. The view of the toilet bowl... is pretty gross. It's red and... kinda chunky, which tells you he just threw up the demon he had last night for dinner. </p><p>"Darling?" He says while panting, voice sounding hoarse from having been through the ringer already this morning.</p><p>"Yes, beloved?" You ask softly. </p><p>"Can you do me a favor?"</p><p>"Yes, beloved?"</p><p>"I need you to make my coffee while I brush my teeth so I can get to work on the nursery. I need to--"</p><p>"You don't need to do <em>anything."</em></p><p>He sighs and climbs up off the floor, forcing a strained smile onto his face "I've told you, I'm fine--"</p><p>"No, you're not! You just coughed so hard that you threw up <span class="u">a whole ass demon</span> from dinner last night! Now you want to work around the baby while <em>sick?!</em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9vmzFw_RNQ">Boy, have you lost your mind because I'll help you find it</a>!!"</p><p>"I'm FINE!" He says, trying to grin and laugh but instead it comes across more as a grimace and a weak cough. "I just... need to brush my teeth to get the gross taste out of my mouth. Dinner doesn't taste the same way coming back up as it did going down, Haha!" He say while preparing his toothbrush to do just that.</p><p>You shake your head, furrowing your brow angrily. Ain't no way in hell is he working around Levi like this! Ain't no way he's working AT ALL like this!</p><p>"I'm going to go check on the baby." You say with finality. "Then, I'm gonna come back and your ass<em> better be in bed."</em></p><p>He says nothing as he begins to scrub his teeth and his tongue, while you walk out of the bedroom and head to the nursery to check on Levi. You quietly creep towards the cracked nursery room door and poke your head in.</p><p>Levi is still sleeping, like a little angel.</p><p>You sigh softly in relief. Good! That gives you more time to keep an eye on your idiot husband who refuses to admit he's sick. Carefully, you creep into the room and start to pick up the baby toys that were left out the night before, making sure to pick up the ones that you know for <em>certain</em> don't make noise when moved or touched in a certain way-- those can be dealt with at a later point. Once the majority of the room is clean, you step closer to Levi in his crib and check on him close up.</p><p>He's sleeping with a little smile on his face. Awww!</p><p>You smile gently a place a hand over your heart. He's so adorable. </p><p>Ok. Time to go back and check on the other love of your life. As irritating as his stubbornness is, you understand in a way. He doesn't want to appear weak.. and what happens when you get sick?</p><p>You get weak.</p><p>You trot out of the nursery, quietly shut the door behind you, and head to see Alastor. When you find him, you are disappointed to find him not in bed, but rather rearranging furniture in the center of the room instead. This man just got done throwing up another person, and he wants to do physical labor?! Your first instinct is to get mad, but you realize that in this state he's very likely to yell back at you, and that wouldn't do any good.. Alastor has never yelled at you, and you don't want to start that now.</p><p>Time to take a more delicate approach.</p><p>"What are you doing, love?"</p><p>"Rearranging the room! Having the same layout is quite dull, don't you think?" He says, sniffling a little. </p><p>"Get in bed, sugar."</p><p>"I'm fine!" He says, refusing to look at you in the eye as snot dangles out of his nose.</p><p>"Oh gross!" You click your tongue against your teeth, and stroll over to your nightstand, which conveniently has a kleenex box on it. Taking a piece of kleenex, you sigh frustratedly as you approach Alastor. He side-eyes you hesitantly with a somewhat frightened expression-- like he's scared you're gonna smack him stupid. "C'mere baby." You say softly. Slowly he turns to you, the snot droplet wiggling the whole time. You frown at the state of his face.</p><p>
  <em>He looks awful.</em>
</p><p>Dark, heavy bags are under his eyes, and his hair is entirely askew. His dress shirt is untucked from his pants, and is all wrinkly. His flesh is mostly pale, save for the skin covering his little nose which is red, irritated, and swollen from being so clogged. His eyes are glazed over, and they appear to be quite swollen and irritated. His usually upright fluffy little tail is now sagging and droopy behind his back as well, indicating just how miserable he truly feels.</p><p>"Baby..." You coo softly in a sympathetic tone.</p><p>He whimpers. <em>Whimpers!</em></p><p>"You look like you feel like shit..." You murmur softly as you wipe his nose clean, before discarding the tissue.</p><p>"...Just a little..." He finally admits in a quiet, soft voice.</p><p>You smile softly. Progress. It's progress!</p><p>"Come on. It's ok. Just lay down in bed and I'll-"</p><p>"I don't want to, I'm fine. I can still push things around, see?" He says, pushing a nearby chair for emphasis.</p><p>"Alastor...." You says softly, while crossing your arms.</p><p>"What?" He says, still pushing the chair around.</p><p>
  <em>"...Don't make me call your mother."</em>
</p><p>Alastor freezes on spot. "You wouldn't."</p><p>"I would. Abiga-!!"</p><p>Alastor launches across the room and tries to cover your mouth so you can't finish her name. "No! No no no, don't do that!"</p><p>"Mmmpf! Mmm, mm--" Your words become muffles until you rip Alastor's hands off of your mouth and lean back as you try to keep his hands away from your mouth. He begins to beg, rapidly;</p><p>"Don't call my mom, don't call my mom, don't call my mom! She'll kill me, I'll--"</p><p>"ABIGAIL!"</p><p>"FUCK! Nightshade! Baby, WHY!?"</p><p>A portal opens up in the middle of the room, and Alastor looks up at the portal with wide, fearful eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Aw, shit.</em>
</p><p>"What seems to be the problem, darling Daughter in law?" Alastor's mom, Abigail, says cheerfully as she steps out at the portal and looks at you and Alastor, who wrenched himself off of you in an attempt to avoid getting in trouble. Alastor looks at you and lightly shakes his head-- a silent, desperate way of pleading to you to show him mercy.</p><p>"Your son is sick."</p><p>Alastor's heart drops. This is it. This is where he dies, again. At the hands of those he loved, no less! Oh the agony!</p><p>"Could you do me a favor and watch over Levi while I take care of him?"</p><p>...Oh? You weren't going to rat him out? Oh thank <em>god. </em>His shoulders sag in relief as a small exhale leaves his lips.</p><p>"Of course! Anything for my grand-baby! But Alastor..."</p><p>He straightens and looks fearfully at his mother.</p><p>"Be good for your wife. <em>Do not make me come in here, because you know exactly what I'll do."<br/>
</em></p><p>"Y-Yes Ma'am!" He says with a strained nervous smile and a strong nod.</p><p>She smiles brightly. "Good! Call for me if you need anything!"</p><p>She then floats off toward's the Nursery, allowing herself to phase through the walls to get there faster. As she leaves, you look to face Alastor. </p><p>"Can you get in bed for me?"</p><p>"Depends." Alastor purrs, trying to sound sexy despite his nasally voice. "What are you gonna do to me when I get in bed?"</p><p>You stare at him with a straight, unphased and unbroken facial expression. "Baby, you've got boogers hanging from your nose that wiggle everytime you talk. Get in the bed." </p><p>His shoulders drop after hearing that his attempt to seduce you failed, hardcore. He wipes his nose clean with his sleeve and tries to explain himself; "But I-"</p><p>
  <strong>BANG BANG BANG.</strong>
</p><p>...What? That came from the bedroom window.</p><p><strong>BANG BANG BANG</strong>. <em>Rattlerattlerattle.</em></p><p>You and Alastor look over to the bedroom window and find a surprising sight;</p><p>BEAN! Fucking Bean the 6 ft long Cottonmouth is rattling his head against the window for your attention.</p><p>"Bean! Stop it, you're gonna hurt yourself!" You snap, entirely done with everyone's shit today.</p><p>
  <strong>BANG BANG.</strong>
</p><p>"Stop it! Oh my god, I already have one stubborn person to deal with, just knock it off." You say already on your way over to open the window and let him in.</p><p>
  <em>Rattlerattlerattle. </em>
</p><p>"I'm coming! Oh my gosh, you're so impatient." You murmur as you unlock the window and pull it up and carefully pull Bean off of the bush that's he's hanging onto by the window. Bean hisses happily as soon as he's on you, and tries to go straight for your boobs. </p><p>"HEY!" Snaps Alastor from behind you.</p><p>Bean immediately stops mid slither and hisses angrily. </p><p>"What did I say?! Those are mine! Not yours! Get off of them!" Alastor growls out, only to immediately cough and clear his throat after.</p><p>They stare each other down, growling and hissing at each other, neither wanting to back down. You, on the other hand, just giggle and shake your head.</p><p>Bean stops and thinks for a moment... and then moves for your neck.</p><p>"Oh no, no, no. You don't get to hang onto her today, you get to hang onto <em>me,</em> since you can't act accordingly." Alastor says, walking over to you and stealing Bean off of your body.</p><p>The look of sheer determination on his face as he plucks Bean off of you almost makes you laugh, but it's the angry hiss Bean lets out as he tries to get back to you that causes you to break. You giggle as you step away, only to outright laugh when Bean lets out the angriest hiss of 'GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, MOM!'</p><p>"Nope! You heard your father, you didn't listen." You giggle while shaking your head and crossing your arms.</p><p>Bean resigns himself to his fate, and allows Alastor to drape him over his broad shoulders.</p><p>"There. I know I don't have the <em>plush breasts</em> your mother does, but I'll have to do."</p><p>Bean, feeling semi-bad, hisses lowly as if to say 'You're not <em>that </em>bad...'</p><p>You smile softly at the exchange. "Alright. Are you going to lay down for me?"</p><p>"...I don't want to."</p><p>"...Baby." You say, trying not to get irritated again. "You're sick."</p><p>"No, I'm-"</p><p>"Your forehead was warm this morning. I bet you have a fever."</p><p>"I don't!" Alastor says, gesturing wildly before coughing a little.</p><p>As if right on cue, Bean decides to slither his way up Alastor's neck and drape himself on top of Alastor's head, while wrapping around his antlers for stability. Bean noticeably nuzzles against Alastor's forehead, snuggling close to it to sap the warmth radiating from his body.</p><p>"...Come again?" You smirk, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Traitor." Alastor snarls under his breath as Bean just hisses contentedly. </p><p>You giggle and cross your arms, trying to think of a solution. When you come up with one, you calmly propose it; "Ok, how about this. You tell me what it'll take for me to get you in bed and--"</p><p>"Boobs."</p><p>"..What?"</p><p>"Tits."</p><p>"..Excuse me?"</p><p>"You know. Titties." Alastor says eagerly, cupping his hands and placing him on his own chest for emphasis.</p><p>"You... want me to flash you?"</p><p>He nods his head rapidly, making Bean hiss angrily as he tries to hold onto his antlers.</p><p>"...So you're telling me if I flashed you in the beginning, you would have immediately gotten into bed for me?"</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>"Oh for fuck sake, I can't believe-- here." You say while sighing and yanking down the collar of your nightgown and exposing your full breasts to him. Alastor giggles happily, and his tail--which had been droopy up until now-- starts to wag slightly. You return your breasts inside your nightdress, and Alastor immediately lets out a whine and tries to reach for you lazily.</p><p>"Noooo, do it again!"</p><p>"Why? You said you would if I showed you them, you'd get in bed! So get in bed!"</p><p>"Do it again! Because, uhh-- Bean was blocking my line of sight! Yeah, yeah, yeah."</p><p>You growl, entirely annoyed now. You cross your arms over your chest and open your mouth to tear into him...</p><p>...But then you get an idea.</p><p>"...Alright. You want me to do it again, yeah?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes!" Alastor says, tail wagging excitedly now.</p><p>"Alright.. c'mere." You purr sensually. Alastor eagerly crosses the room to get to you and immediately tries to reach for your breasts, but you pull away slightly.</p><p>"Ah-ah-ah! Waaaait."</p><p>He whines impatiently and flails his arms dramatically by his sides. "C'mon baaaabyyyy! I don't feel gooooood! Gimme what I waaaant!"</p><p>"So you admit it." You smirk devilishly while quirking an eyebrow. "You admit you don't feel good."</p><p>Alastor freezes in place and curses under his breath, realizing he fucked himself over. "Damn it!"</p><p>You laugh softly and shake your head in disbelief. "Don't worry, I'll hold up my end of the deal... C'mere Beanie boy, let's get you off of Daddy's face, yeah?"</p><p>Alastor gets a concerned, semi-confused expression on his face. Why did you need Bean? Weren't you just going to flash him again?</p><p>Bean hisses happily and moves for you as you reach for him and pick him up, carefully unwinding him from around Alastor's antlers. Once Bean is untangled and free, you wrap him around your neck, and make sure he's completely off of your chest. You don't want him in the way, especially not for what you have in mind. Slowly, you reach one hand up for your nightgown. You can't help but giggle as Alastor's eyes widen and his already large smile grows even bigger, while he bounces excitedly in place. </p><p>"Are you ready?" You purr, fingers tightening against the thin fabric of your nightgown's lacy breast-line.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes!"</p><p>"Alright... here you go!" </p><p>Within a flash you quickly yank your dress down and expose your breasts to him once more. Alastor's eyes widen and his tail wildly waggles around like its having a seizure. <em>But you're not done. </em>Flicking your fingers, you shoot a thick white soul thread toward's Alastor's face. His eyes widen in shock as you quickly loop the thread around his neck and then give it a strong tug. Alastor quickly tumbles forward and face plants right into your cleavage. As Alastor is pulled down, he cries out in shock;</p><p>"What are you-- MMPHF! Mmm-nmfff--!! Mmmmmphf... ♥"</p><p>His heart-rate suddenly increases, and adrenaline rushes through his veins... which, when combined with his dehydrated state, causes him to promptly pass out and hit the floor. His face slips down your cleavage and down the front of your dress as you back away slightly, causing him to land face-first into the ground, with his little booty up in the air... tail wagging a hundred miles an hour. You chuckle softly, and cover yourself-- just in time too, because Abigail comes into the room, carrying Levi on her hip.</p><p>"Is everything-- Oh my!" She cries out in shock upon seeing her son on the ground. "What happened?!"</p><p>"Nothing. He just passed out. I've got it. I'm gonna get him in bed so he can sleep for a little. Thank you for watching Levi for me!"</p><p>"Not a problem dear, you know I love him... I still remember when you first introduced me to him! I couldn't stop squealing, heehee!"</p><p>You smile gently. "Yeah I remember."</p><p>"Mmm... I'll go put Levi down for a nap. I know he just woke up, but maybe if I can get him to nap, you'll be able to get some 'me-time' in."</p><p>Your eyes widen and you smile excitedly. "Yes! Thank you, that would be wonderful!"</p><p>She smiles and bows her head. "I'll leave right after I get him to sleep. Thanks for having me!"</p><p>"Thank <em>you </em>for coming in to help."</p><p>She bows her head again, and floats off with Levi in her arms towards the nursery to put him to sleep. You turn to face Alastor, who is still tipped over with his butt in the air, tail wiggling like a baby rattle. You chuckle and shake your head while you kneel down to pick him up. You loop your arms under his shoulder, and lift him off of the ground with some effort-- you're not as physically strong when not in your full-demon form, but you can still move him around. Plus, you're not going to shift over and whip your wings out just to transfer him to the bed-- too much of a mess!</p><p>When you pick his front half off the floor, you almost drop him when you start laughing at the sight of his reversed-cross-eyed face. His tongue is even sticking out a little! It's hilarious! You start to giggle, making your arms go weak with laughter, but you manage to catch Alastor before he hits the floor and manage to drag him over towards the bed. You grunt harshly as you lift him up and toss him onto the bed, making him bounce-- which when combined with his googly eyes and tongue 'blep', makes you fall to the floor with laughter. After having a giggle fit, you climb up off the floor and begin to tuck him in.</p><p>You take your time, pulling up the blankets over him and tucking them underneath his body so he's snug and cocooned. Then, you fluff up his pillow underneath his head and adjust it. When you pull back and take the time to admire your work, you snicker because his eyes and tongue are still all wacky. You use your finger to gently push his tongue back into his mouth, and then you swipe his eyelids down, closing them. </p><p>Pressing a loving kiss to his forehead causes him to smile subconsciously in his sleep.</p><p>"Get some rest, you stubborn deer you."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hours later, Alastor wakes up from his 'nap' and sits up in bed with a stretch, a yawn, and a sniffle. He feels around the bed for you, but finds you aren't there. Whining needily, he looks around the room, only to find you by his bedside in a rocking chair, watching him.</p><p>He startles, not expecting to see you so close to him. "D'gahhh!"</p><p>"Hello sweetie. Did you sleep well?"</p><p><em>"...My head hurts." </em>He says, ignoring your question because he did, in fact, sleep well and is feeling a lot better.</p><p>...But his fucking face hurts.</p><p>You gigglesnort. "I got you some medicine. Here, let me get it for you."</p><p>Standing up from the rocking chair, you hop over to his nightstand and scoop up the cup of water and some pain meds. You offer them both to him, but he just takes the pain pills and just shotguns them down his throat, completely dry.</p><p>"Oh god--- eeeugh!"</p><p>He chuckles darkly. "Wrong name, darling."</p><p>"And what would be the right name?"</p><p>"Mine, of course." He purrs.</p><p>You snort. "You're <em>definitely </em>feeling better."</p><p>"Yes, I... <em><strong>begrudgingly</strong></em> admit I am feeling refreshed... but, I admit I'm still quite sore." He says, snorting snottily. </p><p>"I can heat up a bath for you, if you'd like."</p><p>"Would you...?" He asks softly. </p><p>"Of <em>course,</em> baby."</p><p>"Thank you... Gaahhhh I <strong>HATE</strong> being sick! I feel all... needy and whiny, and... <em>weak..."</em></p><p>"Awww, sweetheart... You're not weak. Not to me."</p><p>"I'm not?"</p><p>"No! Even when sick, you're nothing to sneeze at!"</p><p>He giggles at the pun, making you grin before you continue.</p><p>"I mean it." You continue, placing your hand on top of his own while you tilt your head and smile sympathetically at him. "You're the strongest person I know. You're also the most <em>stubborn </em>person I know, but we won't get into that."</p><p>"Mmm thank you... Where's Bean?"</p><p>"He's snuggling with Levi in his crib."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. See for yourself." You say, motioning to the baby monitor which you had moved to Alastor's nightstand. He narrows his eyes, peering at it and smiles at the sight of Bean protectively coiled around Levi, who nuzzles his cheek against Bean's in his sleep. Bean hisses happily, readily accepting the affection, despite being asleep himself. </p><p>"How did that come about?" Alastor asks, looking back at you while wiping his nose.</p><p>"I went in after I got you tucked into bed to check on Levi. Bean decided that he wanted to get up close and personal with him and just wrapped himself around him. I tried to get him to come with me, but he didn't want to have anything to do with me after Levi woke up and started snuggling and scratching him. He even kissed him on the snoot!"</p><p>"D'ohhh!" Alastor coos. </p><p>"Mhmmm. I think Levi is his new favorite person."</p><p>"Well, at least we know he'll be safe."</p><p>"Yeah. Let's get that bath started for you. C'mere." </p><p>Alastor reaches for you, as you loop one arm under his shoulder and around his ribs, while he heavily leans onto you, arm clinging around your neck. You both grunt as you pull him to his feet. You stay there for a moment, waiting for him to steady himself.</p><p>"Got it?"</p><p>"No... No I don't. Think I'll fall if you let go." He mumbles, still slightly angry that he's so... weak.</p><p>"Don't worry baby. I won't let go. Come on, lets get to the bathroom. One foot at a time."</p><p>He does as you ask, putting one foot in front of the other, slowly wobbling along with you to the bathroom. It's a little difficult with the wooden floor, but you manage to get there. </p><p>"That's it. You're doing great." You gently encourage. "C'mon, we're almost to the tub."</p><p>He nods, sighing in frustration that he's so vulnerable. Damn his floppy noodle limbs!</p><p>You manage to guide him to the tub, and he flops down into it with a grunt.</p><p>"My clothes.." He weakly mumbles.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I got it.." You say softly, already reaching to unbutton his shirt and pants. Taking off his shirt was the easy part-- it's his tight dress pants that are giving you trouble.</p><p>"Lift your bum."</p><p>"My what?"</p><p>"Your bum. Your butt. Your tush. That wonderful thing I like to smack every so often."</p><p>"Oh. Right." He giggles, lifting his ass in the air to help you in sliding his pants off. Once his pants clear his bootycheeks, you are easily able to slide them right off. You toss them aside, and move to turn on the water, but he grabs your wrist to halt you.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"...Get in with me." He more or less orders. You snort, but nod and start to get undressed.</p><p>"Nowwwww!" He demands in a whiny fashion. </p><p>"I'm getting therrrrrrre!" You reply just as whiny, making him giggle.</p><p>"Well, get there faster! C'mon, chop chop!"</p><p>
  <em>"So sassy!"</em>
</p><p>"I have no patience for petty bullshit, get your ass in this tub with me, now!"</p><p>You laugh at his unbridled frustration, and start to climb in as he makes room for you by scooting forward-- obviously he wants to lean on you. You settle down behind him, and he immediately leans back, nestling his head between your breasts comfortably. You snicker, and use a soul thread to turn on the tub and begin filling it up. You tweak with the knobs until it's the perfect temperature, then you flip the little switch that keeps the water from draining, and the tub begins to fill up. Alastor immediately sighs as his body comes submerged in the comforting steamy water. Once the tub is full enough, you turn off the water and pull your soul threads back into your body.</p><p>You gently begin scooping up some water and dumping it over his head to soak his hair, making him sigh appreciatively as the water runs down his face.</p><p>"Mmm, thank you for this." He says while leaning back and looking up at you.</p><p>"Of course, darling."</p><p>You use soul threads to reach for Alastor's shampoo, and bring it over to your body so you don't have to get up. When it's within reach, you pour a generous amount into your hand and begin to lather it into his hair, making him groan as you massage his scalp.</p><p>"Thatfeelssoniiiiiice..." He slurs softly.</p><p>"I bet it does." You chuckle. "Scoot down for me a little so I can rinse your hair."</p><p>Alastor does as you ask, while you carefully support his head by cradling the back of it. "Don't want you to go underwater."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Mhm. Of course, baby." You say softly, as you begin to scrub out the soap with one hand while supporting his head and neck with the other. The warm heated water feels <em>wonderful </em>against his scalp, causing him to purr in delight, especially when your finger scratch his scalp <em>just right. </em>You grin at the feline-like purr that leaves his lips and chuckle softly at it before pulling him back up.</p><p>"Conditioner?"</p><p>"Mmm.. In a bit, I just want to soak with you..." He says, nestling back down against you. Smiling, you run your wet fingers through his soaked hair, pushing it all back out of his face. He flicks his deer ears to free them of water, and you giggle when some of it splashes in your face. </p><p>"Oops. Sorry." He says while smiling nervously.</p><p>You shake your head while grinning. "It's no big deal. I'm not mad. You've been through a lot today."</p><p>"Mmm... What time is it?"</p><p>"It's 5 PM. I'll make dinner soon for everybody."</p><p>"What's for dinner?"</p><p>"I thought you could do with some chicken noodle soup. It's kind of basic, but I thought it would help with your cold."</p><p>"Actually, soup sounds very good."</p><p>"After Levi and I get our bowls, I'll add some of the trespasser that I caught today."</p><p>Alastor's eyes pop open. "Wait a minute, wait a minute! You did what?"</p><p>"I caught a trespasser today. Well, the gators brought him to me."</p><p>"Did he hurt you or Levi?" Alastor growls "I swear if he did, I'll--"</p><p>"Shhhh, he didn't hurt me or the baby. The gators caught him trying to get in. I heard a noise and went into the nursery to investigate, only to find some guy trying to get in through the window to escape the gators, who had managed to get a hold of one of his legs."</p><p>"How'd you do it?"</p><p>"What, kill him?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I didn't."</p><p>".... What?"</p><p>"I didn't do it. <em>Levi did."</em></p><p>"WHAT?!" Alastor cries out in shock, spinning around in the water to look into your eyes to make sure you're not fucking with him.</p><p>"Yeah. Your shadow tentacles? Apparently they're genetic, because Levi reached out to the guy and those things came up <em>all over the fucking place.</em> Apparently, he got too close to me for his comfort, because Bean hissed, and Levi screamed, reached out and, well... <em>Pop goes the demon."</em></p><p>Alastor grins deviously. "My boy! Just like his daddy, Hahaha! Was it messy?"</p><p>"Yeah, I had to use soul magic to put his body back together and clean up the blood so it was edible. I figured you'd want the pleasure of eating your son's first kill."</p><p>"Damn right I do!"</p><p>You smirk at the way Alastor brims with pride. "You do know that means he's going to inherit a lot of your powers?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm aware. So?"</p><p>"We'll need to teach him manners at a young age, and teach him how to control his temper, should he inherit yours... otherwise, this cabin is fucked." You giggle.</p><p>"Ahhh we can worry about that later."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes! I wasn't a horrible child! Ask my mother, she'll tell you! I was well-behaved, except for the occasional nibble when I was teething."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then why are you worried?"</p><p>"Because <em>I </em>was a horrible child." You snort. "I didn't listen for shit!"</p><p>"That's because you had a horrible abusive boar of a mother."</p><p>You snicker. "True."</p><p>Alastor chuckles and settles back down into you. "I love you, Nightshade."</p><p>"And I love you, Alastor."</p><p>He smiles softly, and closes his eyes... before opening them back up and looking up at you. "What did you do with the body?"</p><p>"I already prepared it for you, following your recipe book you have in the kitchen. He's all chopped up and contained in Tupperware in the freezer."</p><p>"YOU PREPARED A BODY FOR ME TO EAT?!"</p><p>"Yes...?"</p><p>Alastor smiles and spins back around and hugs you close. "Thank you!"</p><p>"Your... welcome? Why?"</p><p>"You've never done that before."</p><p>"It's fine. It uh... reminded me a lot of my days as a mortician. Only instead of prepping the body for burial, I prepped it for chicken noodle soup." You giggle.</p><p>Alastor begins to laugh darkly, and leans down to nuzzle his nose against yours.</p><p>"What would I do without you?"</p><p>"Be bored. Probably starve. Work yourself in the ground because you're too fucking stupid and stubborn to take a break once in awhile." You retort with a giggle.</p><p>He snorts. "Very true... very true. Also, bite me."</p><p>You quirk an eyebrow, and reach over and promptly bite him on the neck, and begin suckling down on it. He groans softly, and his hands come up to support the back of your head. You pull him against you, suckling down hard onto it until your sure you've left a hickey. Pulling away, you admire your handiwork and smile at the purple bruise on his neck.</p><p>"What was....that for?" Alastor says, head in a daze from being so pleasantly caught off guard.</p><p>"You said 'bite me'.... So I bit you."</p><p>He snorts. "Feel free to bite me, <em>anytime."</em></p><p>You narrow your eyes and smirk.</p><p>"I just might."</p><p> </p><p>♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyy.<br/>How you doing? :)</p><p>So guys!!! What did you think? How do you feel about what lil ol Levi did for you at the end? :D<br/>I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you guys think, you know I love hearing from you all!<br/>Love yo faces!<br/>-Mistress</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>